


Almost

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, because i couldn't get this idea out of my head, first andromeda ficcccccc!, have some angst, i love me some reyes but, with plenty to come for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Reyes Vidal isn't much of a drinker. Then again, he's not one to fall in love either.My, how the times change.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for the May ME Flash Fanwork prompt: What Could Have Been.
> 
> Well, you've been warned.

_He slammed her back against the wall, pushing their lips together again, roughly. Her fingers snaked through his hair as she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore, and pulling him impossibly closer all the while._ Gods, this woman…

_She broke the kiss, panting. “Reyes, wait,” she gasped, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes. “Promise me something.”_

_“For you? Anything.” He lifted her face so her blue eyes had to lock with his and pressed in another kiss, slow and tender. She leaned into him, to his every touch, for a moment before pushing back against his chest._

_“No, stop that.” Her voice was breathless. She shoved a chunk of her silver hair out of her eyes to better glare at him._

_“Stop what?” he asked, his chuckle snaking its way into his voice. He bent to kiss her neck, but she stopped him. Again._

_“I’m being serious.” She placed both hands on either shoulder, holding him firmly farther back then he’d prefer._

_“Alright.” He nodded once, stepped closer despite her hands. “Name it. It’s yours.”_

_“Honesty.” He watched her swallow. “That’s all. Just…honesty.” Her eyes looked far away for a moment before returning back to him. “I’ve had enough people lying to me, including you, and I won’t do it anymore. Not in this galaxy.”_

_Guilt twisted in his stomach, hard and heavy, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He licked his lips and pulled her close, bringing their foreheads together again. “I’ve only ever wanted to be honest with you. It’s just…complicated, love.”_

_“I get that.” She pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, shooting warmth through every fiber of his being. “Just, from here on out, please? That’s all I ask.”_

_He nodded. “Honesty. I can do that.”_

_Her answering grin was one of light, blinding and beautiful all at once. She kissed him fiercely, touching and tasting and pulling him flush against her every inch. Her hands moved over him, groping and shoving and lifting until he stood shirtless._

_She would forgive him. She had to._

_He closed the door to his bedroom behind them._

 

“What’s got you down, Vidal?” Umi’s voice was bland as she poured him another drink.

Dozens of glasses littered his space of the bar, where he now leaned heavily. He glanced up at her, eyes drooping. “Nothing of much consequence.” He threw the drink back and closed his eyes as warmth raced through him. He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes and held the glass out. _Another, another, another_.

“Sure it’s not.” She poured him the drink. It was late, by Kadara standards. At 5:45 in the morning, no one else loitered in Kralla’s song. Umi seemed to be taking advantage of the loneliness via conversation. “Is it the Pathfinder?”

He straightened and frowned at her, then swayed slightly with the effort. He’d been there for so long. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Her brow perked up. “Do I have stupid written on my forehead?”

“No.”

“So. Pathfinder it is then.”

He sighed and threw the drink back. “Yeah.”

Enabler that she was, she poured him another, this time leaning on the bar when she finished. “Did you fuck it up?”

His eyes stung, whether from the alcohol or the question, he couldn’t say. He swallowed the drink, _still not enough, not yet_ , and pinched his eyes shut.

 

_“Go on ahead,” she called out to her companions._

_They silently acquiesced, vanishing into the light of the cave’s opening. Trix turned around, so surrounded by light he couldn’t make out her face; only the tense set of her body. She marched toward him, leaving the blinding white, and he wished he couldn’t see her now. She was trembling, lips fixed into a hard line. Ripples of energy pulsed over her skin making her appear almost like a mirage._

_He’d never known such bright eyes could burn him so effortlessly._

_“How could you?” she spat out._

_“Love–”_

_“No!” Her shout echoed through the cave, causing his men to turn their way for a moment. “Don’t. Just…” She let out one mirthless chuckle and looked up at him, more helpless than he’d ever seen. “I asked you for one thing, Reyes. One. Thing.”_

_“I didn’t lie to you.”_

_She laughed again; full, throaty, and so different from anything he’d ever known from her. “A lie of omission is still a lie. And you knew –_ you knew _– and you still didn’t tell me.” She shook her head, ran her fingers through her hair._

_“I couldn’t know where you stood,” he bit out, “how you even felt about the Collective. I couldn’t take that risk. I have people to take care of.”_

_She scoffed, though it came out almost a sob. She stuck her tongue into her lower lip and looked up at him, limbs finally relaxed. Only when she took the last few steps forward, closing the gap between them, did he notice the dull shine of tears in her eyes._

_“Fuck you.”_

_She turned from him without a second glance._

_She wouldn’t forgive him. She couldn’t._

 

“Yeah.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed at the stinging in his eyes with his fist. “Yeah, I fucked it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyyy
> 
> Thanks for reading. This is my first "Reyder" fic, first Andromeda fic, first published thing in a while, so, I'm really fucking pumped about it. Basically, thank you so much for reading. <3
> 
> Any comments, kudos, or what-have-yous are appreciated ^_^


End file.
